The Vacations Of Cardfighters And A Princess
by Kedsurang
Summary: Apologize For All Of My Stories' Shortnesses. OK. This Is The Story Settle In Post Cardfight Vanguard G Next And Mario Kart Arcade GP VR. Daisy, The Princess Of Sarasaland Has The Special Vacation For The Successful In Defeating The CFV's Enemies, Daisy Gang. No Shot, No AU And No Love Things. I Own Only Ideas. If You Read But Not Review, I'll Stop The Story By The Last Chapter.
1. The Prologue Of Vacation 1

The Vacations Of Cardfighters And A Princess

The Prologue Of Vacation 1

Settle At Tokyo, Japan 14:00 In The Afternoon

When Aichi Has Graduated The End Of University, Chrono Graduated High School And Takuto Is Now An Adult, Daisy, The Princess Of Sarasaland Has Called To Them About The Vacations

In The Phone Call

Aichi, Chrono And Takuto: Hello?

Daisy: Hi. This Is Daisy, Aichi's Teammate In Season 3. I Will Talk To You About Vacations.

Aichi: Vacations?

Daisy: Yes. Where Will We Go?

Aichi: America!

Chrono: No! China!

Takuto: How About Thailand?

Daisy: OK. We'll Go To Thailand. For America And China, We'll Talk About It Later, OK?

Aichi And Chrono: Ok...

Daisy: Good. Now... Pack The Bags And See You At Tokyo Narita Airport Tomorrow, Bye.

Aichi, Chrono And Takuto: Bye.

And Then Hang Up Eachother And Start Packing The Bags, Ready To Go With Daisy Tomorrow.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry For The Shortness, I'm Totally Lazy...And I Need To Write As Long As I Can Do It!


	2. Author's Note About Phone And Challenges

This Isn't The Prologue 2...But, This Is The Note About Phone They Use And Challenges! For Not Wasting Time, Let's Look At The List And Challenges!

Phones

Daisy: Samsung Galaxy S8 Plus Maple Gold 64GB

Aichi: Motorola Z2 Play

Chrono: Lenovo K6 Note

Takuto: Samsung Galaxy A7 2017

Challenges

Thailand: Use Only MRT Underground And BTS Skytrain In Bangkok (Allowed To Use Bus, Train And Boats For The Places Skytrain And Underground Can't Access And Faraway From Bangkok Like: Had Yai, Samui, Kra Bee (Kra Bi) And Phuket By Starting At Suvarnabhumi Airport Rail Link) And Don't Forget To Play Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 In Bangkok (Possible To Play In 2-4 Players, Not Allowed To Play Single Player, If Impossible To Play Multi-Player, Someone Can Played Single-Player Mode)

China(Included Hong Kong And Taiwan): Find The Pokémon Zone (Midnight Maximum Tune 3 DX) And Take On With Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Videos Daisy Recorded And Saved

America: Play Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Along With Maximum Tune 5 (If Find) By Playing 2 Players Per Game

Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Choose Co-Op Or VS Race Mode

Maximum Tune 5: Play VS Mode

See You Next Time...


	3. The Prologue Of Vacation 2

The Vacations Of Cardfighters And A Princess

The Prologue Of Vacation 2

Tokyo, Japan 6:00 In The Next Day

Aichi's

"Aichi! Wake Up!" Emi Sendou, Aichi's Little Sister Waking Her Little Lazy Big Brother. "No! I Don't Want To Go To School!!" Said Aichi, "No Aichi! The Limousine Came To In Front Of Our House, Ready To Meet Your Friends!" Said Emi, "Really!? Oh! I Have To Go!" He Completed Daily Routine. "Bye Mom!" Aichi Said, "Have A Safe Trip, Son!" Said Shizuka Sendou, Aichi's And Emi's Mother

Chrono's

He's Doing His Daily Routine And Wear The Clothes In Casual, Roll The Bag To The Train Station To Tokyo Narita Airport.

Takuto's

He's Doing The Same As Chrono's Did

Daisy's

She Arrived At Tokyo Narita Airport And Get 4 Tickets To Bangkok By Thai Airways Royal First Class Flight TG 641 Take Off 10:50 In The Morning (A/N: Watch The Time Often! This Fanfiction Must Have The Watch Or Clocks Even Alarm Clocks To Read!)

3rd Person

When The 3 Cardfighter Boys Arrived At Daisy's Meeting Point: Thai Airways Royal First Class Lounge At 7:00 In The Morning, They Start Eating The Breakfast.

Daisy: How Can You Arrived At The Airport!?

Aichi: Limousine!

Chrono And Takuto: Train!

Daisy: For Me, That Was Limousine.

Aichi: Like Me!

Daisy: Yeah!

9:00 In Morning

Information/Operator: Final Call: Thai Airways TG 641

Daisy: Oh No! It's The Final Call! Boys! Let's Catch The Plane!

Boys: Let's Go!

And Then They Run Quickly Towards The Crowded Airport Terminals, They Arrived At The Plane By The Van, They Completely Turn Off The Phone, Run Up To The Plane, Airline Attentdent Checked The Tickets, Keep The Bags And Sit On The Seats

To Be Continued...

A/N: How Are You Now? After This Prologue Onwards, Peach Gang, Rosalina Gang, Toadette Gang, Pauline, Miwa, Koutei, Ms. PAC-Man, Kamui And White Mage Will Wait At Suvarnabhumi Airport At 15:20 In The Afternoon! See You Next Time, Bye!


	4. The Prologue Of Vacation 3

The Vacation Of Cardfighters And A Princess

The Prologue Of Vacation 3

Peach's

They Arrived To The Airport By The Train (Airport Rail Link) They Waiting In The Airport Terminal To See Daisy "Daisy? Daisy? Where Are You? Is Your Flight Delayed? Please Come And See Me!" Peach Shouted, After That, Daisy Had Came Out From The Overcrowded People In The Terminal " Daisy! Oh, I Think I Won't See You Again!" Peach Said "Me Too!" Daisy Replied, Then Another Gang Is Here Too "We Glad To See You Again, Daisy!" Rosalina Said "Me Too!" Daisy Replied. After The Bunch Of Greetings, They Already Board The Express Train...That's Mean: The Adventure In Thailand Is Now Starting.

To Be Continued...


	5. Pre-Thailand Only

The Vacation Of Cardfighters And A Princess

Pre-Thailand Only

Daisy's

Peach Prepared The Condominium In Sukhumvit Road (Ideo Mobi Sukhumvit Eastgate By Ananda Development. If I Could Remember...) It Was Between BTS Skytrain Bang Na And Bearing Station! But She Never Mind, This Gang Have Been Prepared The Clothes And Took A Bath And Went To Sleep, All The Other Gangs Had Did Also Before This Gang And Peach's, After They Went To Sleepover, The Trip Is About Really To Start.

To Be Continued...

A/N: How Are You Now? After This Pre-Trip Onwards, The Trip In My Home Will Be Started Tomorrow!


	6. Chapter: Thailand Only Part 1

The Vacation Of 3 Cardfighters And A Princess

Thailand Only 1

Daisy's POV

"It's 9:00 In The Morning! Aichi! Chrono! Takuto! Wake Up!" I Shaking Boys' Body With Shouting "You'll Be Late If You Don't Wake Right Now!" *sigh* Seems It's Failed... I Got An Idea! "It's Late! School Starting!" "School Starting!? We're Late Now!" They Are Quickly Take A Bath And Dress Up The Casual Shirt And Overalls (Mario's Costume Idea 555) *giggles* It's Succeed! "You're Kidding Me!" They Shouted At Me "Because You Don't Wake Up By 8 In The Morning, Too Bad! The Meals Has Cooling Down! Eat Before It Cooling Down More!" "Have You Eaten?" Aichi Asked Me "Yes, I Have. Don't Ask Me What I Ate." After That, We Starts Going Outside. Next One We Need To Wake Up Is: Peach Gang *giggles* Sounds Out Loud! 555

To Be Continued...

A/N: OK. The First Part Of The Chapter Has Started! Daisy Will Wake Peach Up Loudly Out-Of-Bound! See You Next Time! Bye!


End file.
